This invention relates to the field of devices for cleaning golf balls, and in particular to devices which are leak resistant and can be attached directly to the golf bag and easily removed for refilling or use.
Examples of other portable golf ball cleaning devices include those shown in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,883 teaches a golf ball and club cleaner which is a container having counter rotating brush members. The brush members rotate in response to a golf club head being moved between them. The brushes also rotate in response to an external control for ball cleaning. This device does not provide for connection to a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,983 discloses a lined pouch which can be manipulated by hand to clean a golf ball. This device is not leak resistant, nor can it be used to clean a golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,413 discloses a portable golf ball cleaning device in the shape of a cup. The cup has a ring of brushes fixed to the bottom and a screw cap. The cap has spring fingers to hold the ball and a rotatable upper brush. This device does not provide for the cleaning of a golf club head.
However, none of the prior art golf ball cleaners provides for a portable ball and club cleaning device which can attach to the side of golf bag. Several of these devices have moving parts which can break. The present invention has no moving parts.
The device of the present invention also provides for a leak resistant cap to prevent loss of cleaning fluid during transportation. Furthermore, the present invention has a removable bristle cage for easy cleaning or replacement. In addition, there are bristles positioned along a ball holder for deep groove cleaning of a golf club head. Finally, there is an external clip for attaching the cup to a golf bag.